The Second Time Around
by domstang68
Summary: The relationship maybe have ended when they were 9 years old, but that certainly has not changed their feelings, however much they would like to believe otherwise. Sometimes, you just need another chance to make things right, or to have a proper beginning.


Author's Note: Hey guys. I know I haven't been on here in a while, and I apologize for totally dropping the ball on my Polar Opposites story. I guess a lot has happening in that time frame, and it has unfortunately made my life a lot more on the depressing side. Which, inadvertently, helps me to write somewhat better. It is strange, I know. Anyway, I read through some of the Stendy on here (actually most of it to be honest), and I just felt like there needed to be some more of it, considering it is so sparse. (Not that my story will be very good.) I do not own South Park. Or fashion sense. As you will probably be able to tell shortly.

Stan Marsh certainly has changed from the shy elementary school kid he once was. He was now the star quarterback of the school; he brought home victory after victory. He got tall, muscular, kept the same haircut, refrained from any tattoos or piercings, and still looked somewhat reminiscent of his child form. His grades were okay, but the colleges loved his football skills, and were willing to look past the grade, but only slightly, in their hopes to have a young star like Stan lead their team. He had a couple girlfriends over the years, but nothing lasted longer than a month. They would all say that he just seemed out of it, or lost interest in what was going on quickly.

Wendy Testaburger had also developed into a wonderful young woman. She filled out nicely; not being huge, but sized to match. She kept her hair black; keeping it around shoulder length, occasionally putting a purple bow in it. She was the captain of the academic challenge team and had begun to prove that, although few and far in between, South Park had a few smart people who were destined to leave quite the mark on this town. She had made the town a green space, got a full ride to the most prestigious colleges, helped reduce environmental impact of the town, and set up a tutoring program to help those who were struggling in school. She had a few friends, but was relatively quiet, and generally looked down on as a nerd. This didn't faze her though. She knew it would pay off in the end. Over the years, she dated just a handful of guys, but none were quite like Stan Marsh.

Everyone thought it was cute in elementary school than Stan and Wendy obviously liked each other. They went on "dates" and did things 9 year olds would do. Ever since Wendy broke up with Stan though, he had changed. At first, he was utterly heartbroken, and it took a year, binging occasionally on alcohol, and more than a few slaps to the face from Kyle to get him to snap out of it. What emerged was a confident, better Stan. He realized if something was truly meant to be, then things would fall into place. He seemed to get over his nervousness, stopped drinking, and ultimately, became happy with himself. However, he never truly got over Wendy, having kept a picture of them by his bed that he would look at when he was sad, so he could remember the good memories.

When she was 9, she didn't understand the needy feelings towards Stan, or why she cared so much that it scared her. That's why she broke it off with him. She still had those feelings, and she tried to dull them down over the years. They came in little waves, but had gotten better over time. Not to say they disappeared; they had gotten worse actually, but they just poked up less and less. It didn't help that in her opinion that he got way sexier, or basically could have any girl he wanted as a date, so why would he choose her? Especially after all thats happened.

Which brings us to now. "Crap, crap, crap, you are going to be late Wendy! You do not want to be late for..."

CRASH!

Stan had just walked around a corner, like he does 50 other times a day, when he ran into another person. His books came smashing on the floor, albeit in a relatively neat damage zone. However, the person he had crashed into had a bunch of papers spread out within a 15 foot radius.

"Here, let me get those for you." Stan hadn't even looked up and started collecting papers.

Wendy, on the other hand, had looked up for a moment and noticed it was Stan she ran into. "Wow, he certainly has changed a lot..." She noticed him every now and then, but generally from a distance, as they rarely talked to each other, and it would be a small phone call or something along those lines. She continued to stare at him, marveling at what had become of the nauseous boy she used to know. Stan collected up the papers and leaned back up to hand them to her. "Those ocean blue eyes are to die for..." Wendy's thoughts trailed on.

"Here ya go..." Stan trailed off. He looked up to find Wendy looking at him, with somewhat of a daze. Immediately memories came rushing back, but he was captivated by how beautiful she had become. Her chocolate brown eyes, her long black hair, her matured body. He found himself staring a little bit, that shy guy he used to be coming back. His stomach churned a bit, but he had gotten over his nausea years ago. After a brief moment, he snapped back to reality. "Yeah, so here are your papers and stuff. Sorry, I didn't see you there Wendy."

"Wendy, he's talking to you! Snap out of it!" Wendy vigorously shook her head and snapped out of her daze. " Thanks Stan. Boy, has it been a while, or what?" She immediately scolded herself for saying that. "I sound stupid, but why do I care?" "Yeah, it's been quite a while Wendy. How are things with you?" "Everything is okay, I've just been very busy with my school activities." "Basically, the nice way of saying I have no life." Wendy thought to herself. Wendy did consider herself fairly boring because she tended to be busy a lot with school, and basically nothing else.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure it will get you into a good college anyway." He smiled, and Wendy melted ever so slightly. "Everything about him has just become more... more... sexy." She noticed he was waving his hand and was trying to say something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I just said I'll see you around Wendy." With that, Stan picked up and continued on to where he was going. Wendy just stood in place for a moment, taking in the situation she just witnessed. A huge wave of feelings, mixed with what she just saw, was an overwhelming reminder of things. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to attempt to hang out again. I mean, I'm sure he doesn't like me like that anymore, so this shouldn't be a big deal." Wendy gathered herself up and continued on her way.

AFTER SCHOOL

Today was Friday. Most people go and do something, like bowl, or hang out, or get plastered. But not Wendy. Today was like a day off; a break off from the hellish weeks she endured. A day to do…

BZZZZZTT

She looked at her phone. Stan had texted her. "I wonder what he wants? I would think he would have friends to hang out with, or a girlfriend or something. She slid her finger across the screen.

"Hey Wendy, it's Stan. I was just wondering if you had plans or something like that. My Fridays tend to be pretty boring when I don't have a game, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something? -Stan"

Her heart rate increased, if only just a little. "I never have plans on Fridays, I would enjoy doing something for a change. What did you have in mind?"

Wendy's parents had gotten less strict over the years, knowing that they could trust their daughter to make good decisions. On the inside, they wished she would try harder to date in general. "Mom, can I go to Stan's house and hang out for a while?"

Her mother replied, "Sure Wendy, just please keep us in the loop and tell us what's happening, okay?" "Sure thing Mom." Although her mother didn't show much emotion, on the inside she felt pangs of joy. "Maybe this will turn into something, she never goes to a boy's house just because. And of all people, Stan Marsh!"

Wendy texted Stan back, "My mom says I can come over. When did you want to hang out?" A moment later, her phone buzzed again. "How about now? My parents are gone for the weekend so my family shouldn't bother us too much." Wendy liked Stan's family; they were really nice people. It was always nice to not get interrupted though. She just hoped things wouldn't get weird because of it. "Sure, I'll be over shortly."

Since it was still summer, Wendy decided to just put on a purple T-Shirt and matching athletic shorts. Friday was her lazy day after all, and she didn't feel like getting too dressy. "I don't think Stan would care that much anyway," she thought to herself.

A few moments later, she was all set. Wendy yelled goodbye to her mother. With that, she walked out the door and walked the block distance to Stan's house. "I hope things don't get weird and whatnot. But what if they do? What if my feelings come in full swing? I can't let that happen! He probably doesn't even like me that way anymore. He could have any girl he wants…" Before she knew it, she was already at his front door. A wave of fear came over her, and she timidly knocked on the door.

Stan opened the door to see Wendy standing on his doorstep. She looked slightly frightened, but he didn't think much of it. He had a white shirt and tan cargo shorts on. Today was one of the few off days that there wasn't a football game on Friday, and he was going to enjoy it. He smiled a big smile at her and said, "Hey Wendy, come on in." She melted a little more when he smiled at her. She wasn't wearing anything dressy, but Stan didn't mind. He always thought she was beautiful. "Snap out of it Marsh, she broke up with you! In like 4th grade! You are just. Friends."

"Hey Stan, it's been a while since I've been here. The place hasn't changed much." She smiled at the memories the place brought her. The laughs, the play fights in his bedroom, his loving family. "Nope, not much has changed at all." He suddenly grew a little nervous. "So Wendy, what do you want to do?"

"How very nice, asking the guest! What about a movie?" "That sounds so cliché," she thought to herself. "Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" "Let's watch something funny, I need to be entertained." She giggled a little. "Her voice is slightly intoxicating," Stan thought to himself. "Hey! Remember, friiieeennndddsss." He had to emphasize it to himself. "I like that idea."

They picked a funny movie and relaxed one the couch; a little closer than normal. Every now and then their hands would brush, constituting a blush from both of them. By the time the movie was over it had already gotten dark outside. Stan got up to go turn off the DVD player. As he bent down, his muscles tensed up, showing off the results of years of football.

"Oh my god. He has gotten totally sexy." Wendy found it hard to resist looking him up and down all over. When Stan had turned around, she still hadn't snapped out of it. "Hey Wendy… Wendy…" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Wendy, he is talking to you!"

Wendy snapped out of it. "Sorry Stan, I just zoned for a minute." She knew it was a lame excuse. "I think she was checking me out. Wait a minute, thats crazy! She has plenty of other guys to date." Stan thought to himself. He pulled out his phone to see 2% of battery left on it. "I have to get my phone charger from the bedroom, I'll be down in a minute." Wendy practically jumped up. "Can I come with you?" "Smooth Wendy, let's get weird now." She mentally scolded herself again. "Sure Wendy, I don't mind." Stan thought it was slightly strange, especially how she was all jumpy, but thought nothing much of it. They both walked up to his bedroom.

Everything was the same as it was the last time she was in here, so many years ago. Much like the house, nothing really changed. The walls were fairly bare, other than the South Park High School logo, as well as an extra of his jersey hung up on the wall. Stan went over to his nightstand to pull out the charger, while Wendy went to sit on his bed. She looked around at everything, taking in the little there was to see, when she noticed the picture he always kept in his bookshelf. "Hey Stan, what's that?" Stan looked where she was pointing. "Oh crap!" He whipped around her and grabbed the picture.

"Uhh, nothing Wendy. Why do you ask?" Wendy walked up to him, a slightly devilish smile on her face. "Because I know there is something…" She slipped around him and grabbed the small rectangular object out of his hand. "... in your hand!" She looked down at the image, pushing an embarrassed Stan away from it, and smiled.

It was a picture of them in the fourth grade when they were still "dating". They looked so adorable as children. They were at Stark's Pond in the spring, sitting on a blanket, eating a picnic lunch Stan's mom had made for them. Her smile then faded into a slight frown as she realized what she had broken, even if they could've just been friends. She handed Stan back the picture, still speechless at that moment, and sat down on his bed.

Stan looked at her after putting the picture back and sitting on his bed next to her. "Do you ever still think about those days?" Stan blurted out. "Nice one Stan, let's practically yell things because we are nervous." But Wendy didn't seem to notice. Wendy looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to come out. Instead, tears started to prick at her eyes, and she looked down to save herself the embarrassment. "Great, now this has just gotten super awkward." Wendy thought to herself as a tear finally broke the barrier and slid down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Wendy?" Stan gently put his hand under her face and tilted up. He took his thumb and wiped the tear away carefully, caressing the side of her face. That only made Wendy cry harder, as her feelings hit her in a big rush. Exactly what she had hoped wouldn't happen. Stan figured that she wasn't going to say much while crying, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Wendy continued to cry into his shirt, her arms wrapped around him to keep herself close. "To be honest Stan, the feelings never left. They were pushed away, but never gone. In fact, as we grew older, you could say they got a little stronger," she managed to muffle into his shirt, sounding not unlike Kenny. She hid her face in his shirt now, not wanting to see his reaction. She could feel his heart beat a little faster in his chest and his arms twitch slightly.

"Wow, so maybe I wasn't so alone this whole time." Stan thought as he held the sobbing girl in his arms. He continued to hold her in his arms, soothingly rubbing her back, until she stopped crying. She nervously looked up at him, looking for any indication of his thoughts in his facial expression. "Stan, I..." He gently brought a finger to her lips. "Wendy, I want you to be honest with me for a moment." She nodded her head, her face having tear streaks on both sides. "First off, why did you break up with me? It may seem a silly question to ask, considering it was fourth grade, but I was never told why, and would like to know." He looked into her brown eyes, somewhat dilated by the small amount of light in the room. Wendy stared back, seemingly lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, that's the point. It was fourth grade; we were nine years old Stan. How were we supposed to know what that was, or that those feelings mean you truly love someone?" Stan thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Well, I certainly can't argue with that logic." Then, he became more quiet, and said much more quietly, "Well, how do you feel now?" Wendy looked deep into his blue eyes, attempting to find some clue that could help sway her answer. Or totally make this moment get really awkward.

"Like I said earlier, the feelings never left. I just tried to shove them down; maybe date other guys to forget about it. About us. About you. But I never could. As we got older, the feeling I had for you only grew stronger. It only came in short waves, but they sure were powerful. Although I was determined to hide it, I guess I realized how much I cared for you Stan." She could feel the pinpricks developing behind her eyes again. She thought to herself, "Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to come here..."

She felt his hand lean her face up again. She tried to relent, not wanting him to see her even worse than before (Thank god she wasn't wearing any makeup). "Wendy, why didn't you ever tell me?" Wendy thought to herself, "Why would I admit something like that? That would make a weird conversation." She wasn't sure how to reply when he leant her face up again and she stopped for a moment. His face was just a couple inches away. "Wendy, can I tell you something?" Wendy nodded; her heart started pounding in its cavity.

He stopped for a moment, looking at her bottom lip, and chewing on his own. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, pulled her face closer and closed the gap with his own, just lightly brushing his lips on hers. Instantly, Wendy's heart seemed to stop beating. The tears stopped flowing. Everything just... stopped. "Is... is he really?" was all Wendy could think to herself. Frozen in her spot, she refused to move other than brush back a little, afraid of what might happen. Stan pulled away from her, it had only been a few seconds. Wendy felt like a huge weight had been temporarily lifted off her shoulders, but she felt so empty. She touched her fingertips to her lips.

He stared at her now. He looked like a deer in the headlights, with a look of fear in his eyes, and his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. Wendy just had this emotionless look for a brief moment, processing what just occurred. He was about to open his mouth and say something, probably apologize, when she put his finger to his lips. She laced her hands around his head and pulled him back for a proper kiss, this time her lips properly pressed against his.

She laid down on his bed and pulled him down with her. He started to kiss her with more passion, Wendy gladly adding some herself. Her soft lips molded perfectly onto his. She pulled him closer to her body, not wanting to let go, or let him get away. She wanted to feel the warmth radiating from his body. He certainly didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon. After a moment or so, they left each other's lips. Their breathing was just a little harder than normal; their heartbeat just a little faster than normal.

"Stan, how long have you felt like this?" was all Wendy could manage to say in her dazed state. Stan didn't even have to give much though to his response. "Wendy, far, far too long." He brought himself back to her again and resealed his lips to hers, never wanting to let go of the black haired girl he cared for, maybe even loved. It didn't seem like Wendy was letting go any time soon. The two teenagers continued to kiss each other, growing more intense with each minute that passed. Finally, they broke apart again.

They just stared into each other's eyes, Stan laying on Wendy's body. After a moment, he could think just somewhat coherently again. "Do you want to go watch another movie?" Wendy could only nod, only understanding movie from his sentence. He got up; she was about to prop herself up when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and pick her up off the bed. She straightened a little and wrapped her arms around his neck and torso, holding on carefully as he descended the stairs back into the living room. "This can't be happening. I must honestly be in some dream right now." Wendy thought. They got all the way down the stairs and he was about to sit her on the couch when she innocently kissed him again, if only for a brief moment. Stan quickly regained his composure.

"What movie do you want to watch this time?" She thought for a moment, finally regaining coherent thought back herself, and decided, "Let's watch something a little more... romantic." He picked something else off the shelf, and bent down to place it in the DVD player. "God, there he goes again with all the sexiness." He walked back to the couch, and laid down on it, patting for Wendy to lay down in front of him. She gladly obliged, feeling him wrap his arms around her midsection protectively, just under her chest. He picked up the remote and pressed play, kissing the back of her neck and eliciting a giggle from Wendy.

Quite honestly, not much of the movie was seen from that point on.

Well, there it is. Currently what I consider a one shot. Unless people actually want me to do something else with it, or maybe continue the story. Or you know, you could always tell me it's bad and to try harder. Also a valid option. Either way, I appreciate you taking the time to read this story, and hopefully it will inspire just a little more "Stendy" on this website. Of course, I also hoped you enjoyed it. That's probably the most important part.

-Domstang68


End file.
